


Under Arrest (Coffee Shop AU)

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Bucky Barnes Oneshots [44]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, based off a tumblr post i saw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29687874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: You and Bucky have a pick-up line contest.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & You, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/You
Series: Bucky Barnes Oneshots [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180304
Kudos: 20





	Under Arrest (Coffee Shop AU)

You were already working on a drink order when you heard the bell above the door ring, “Hi! Welcome to Love You a Latte! I’ll be with you in a bit!”

“Are you made of sugar? ‘Cause your ass looks sweet!” You heard an all too familiar voice say at the counter. 

You smirked as you topped the drink with a lid and set it down on the “Pick-Up” side, “Medium Chai Tea for Steve!” 

A blonde walked up to you and shot you a smile, “Thanks, Y/N!”

You nodded, “Any time, Stevie!” You then made your way to the order side of the counter, “Barnes.” You glared at your friend, coworker, and crush as he stood on the other side of the counter, “You’re not working today.” The handsome brunette with the striking blue eyes smirked at you, “I haven’t seen you at work for the past few days. I missed you.”

You rolled your eyes, “Sure, Bucky.”

Bucky chuckled and leaned over the counter, “C’mon, Y/N. Just give in already. I’m better at pick-up lines than you are.”

You narrowed your eyes and leaned over your side of the counter towards him. Your faces were inches apart, “Are you Netflix? Because I could watch you for hours.”

Bucky’s eyes darted to your lips and then back to your eyes, “Do you watch me a lot, doll?”

You could kiss him right there. His lips are literally right there. But you couldn’t give him the satisfaction. You leaned back and scoffed, “In your dreams, Barnes.”

Bucky straightened and cleared his throat. He patted the counter and then pointed at you, “You just wait, Y/N. I’m gonna get you! You won’t see it comin’!”

* * *

The next day, you and Bucky were working a shift together and it was crazy. There was just a constant flow of people. You hated when that happened because you just couldn’t catch a break. 

Two hours later, after non-stop work, you crumpled to the ground in defeat. Bucky chuckled as he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the counter. 

You frowned, “Twelve. I made twelve caramel macchiatos. Twelve! That’s so many!”

Bucky threw a rag at you and giggled, “That’s what you get for working at a coffeeshop.”

You looked at your stomach and rubbed it, “I’m hungry.”

“Yeah?”

You nodded, “Yeah. I’m craving a pizza….a pizza you!”

Bucky rolled his eyes, “That was really lame, doll.”

“What?! That was fucking cute!”

Bucky shook his head, “No. _You’re_ fucking cute.” 

“Stop flirting! And start working!” Phil, your manager yelled from the back room. 

You stuck your tongue out at Phil, “We’ve been working non-stop! Give us a break, Philip!”

“Ten minutes!”

“Thank you!” You cried out. You and Phil had a good relationship. He was like a cool uncle to you, so you both never took it personally when you gave each other a hard time. 

Bucky sat on the floor next to you, “Are you really hungry though? We could go out after our shifts’ done.”

You cocked an eyebrow, “You askin’ me on a date, Barnes?”

He scoffed, “Please. You’d know if I was asking you out.”

* * *

You did end up getting pizza with Bucky after. It was nice just hanging out, eating, and laughing. You really enjoyed spending time with him. Aside from his snarky comments and incredibly good looks, he’s very sweet and funny. And it wasn’t fair. He was the total package! You and everyone in the entire world knew it! Hell, the waitress serving you at the pizzeria knew it and kept flirting with him constantly. It annoyed you and made you slightly jealous, but Bucky wasn’t yours. So you shouldn’t be bothered.

When the waitress left to go refill your drinks, you asked Bucky, “Why don’t you get her number?”

He looked at you confused, “What? Why?”

You shrugged, “She’s pretty and she keeps flirting with you. So why not?”

“It’s fine. I already got someone.”

You shook your head in surprise, “What?! Since when?!”

Bucky softly smiled, “For some months now.”

Your heart broke a little right then and there. You always hoped that his flirtations secretly meant something. Looks like they didn’t, “I see. So, tell me about them!”

Bucky leaned back in his chair and ran his hand through his chestnut locks. You always hated when he did that, but only because he looked so hot doing it, “Well, we’re not really together, but she holds my heart. I’ve had my eyes on her since I first met her. She’s funny, sweet-”

“Pretty?”

He shook his head, “Beautiful.”

You noticed how his eyes turned soft and he had a small smile on his face. Despite your heart breaking, it seemed like he was very fond of this woman, “You really like her, huh?”

“Yeah,” he chuckled softly to himself, “I do. I just don’t know how to tell her. Despite my joking and flirting, she makes me really nervous.”

You looked at him in surprise, “I find that hard to believe.”

Bucky shrugged, “What can I say? I’m an amazing actor.” You threw your dirty napkin at him and he chuckled, “But seriously. How should I go about this? She thinks I’m just messing with her majority of the time.”

You propped your arm on the table and rested your hand against your cheek. You thought about how he could do this, “Hmmm. I’m not sure. I guess, just be real with her? I personally don’t like having to decode messages, so I’d prefer someone just told me straight, that they like me.”

“O-Oh. Okay, well,” he straightened up in his seat and cleared his throat, “I like you. A lot.”

You nodded, “Perfect. Just like that.”

Bucky shook his head, “No, Y/N. I like _you._ ”

Your eyes widened and your mouth fell open. Bucky started to fidget in his seat, looking nervous, “Oh,” was all you said.

“I-I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable! Fuck.” He scrambled otu of his seat and fished out some money and slapped them on the table, “I’m gonna go.” With that, he ran out of the restaurant. Your cries falling deaf upon his ears.

* * *

You didn’t see him the next day at work. He called in sick, but you knew he was just avoiding you. You didn’t mean to just say “Oh” you were just taken by surprise. Sure, you hoped Bucky would like you, but you couldn’t actually believe it. He was basically Adonis himself! And you were…well, you. You needed to talk to him. You weren’t working the day after, but he was. You knew what you had to do.

So the next day, you spent all morning plucking up the courage to make your way to the coffee shop and talk to Bucky.

When you entered, his back was turned to you making a drink. You cleared your throat and he replied, “Be there in a bit!”

He was taking what seemed like forever. So, you decided to do what you did best. You stuck up your hand in the shape of a gun and you spoke up, “Mister James Buchanan Barnes, you are under arrest.”

Bucky froze at the sound of your voice. He slowly turned around and couldn’t help the small smile that made its way to his lips. He slowly raised his hands up and asked, “On the charge of?”

“Being a way too hot guy.”

His composure broke and he laughed. You smiled and put your hand down. His laughter died down and he sighed, “What are you doing here?”

“I’m being an adult and facing my fears, unlike _someone_ who decided to call out of work to avoid me.”

He shook his head, “I get it. You don’t like me back and I-”

“No. No! Your dumbass left before I could say anything proper back!”

“But you said ‘Oh’ like you were uncomfortable!”

No! I said ‘Oh’ because I was in shock!”

“…Oh..”

“Yeah! Oh!” Without another word you reached over the counter and grabbed Bucky by his apron. You pressed his lips to his and for a moment, he froze until he began to kiss you back.

“Hey! Stop distracting my employees!” Phil exclaimed causing you to break apart. You blushed as you looked at your boss, but a proud smile was on his face, “I’m happy for you two, but there’s work to do.”

You stuck your tongue out at Phil and he chuckled, going back to his office.

Bucky looked back at you with a smile on his face, “Can I take you out to dinner after my shift?”

“You asking me out on a date, Barnes?”

He nodded, “Definitely.”


End file.
